


Unforeseen Situation

by Ambulatoryhoodie



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Rutting, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, sub! Beetlejuice, the first half isnt really consenting... but that wasnt a sex thing either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulatoryhoodie/pseuds/Ambulatoryhoodie
Summary: Beetlejuice, banned from the family cruise, increases his normal amount of pranks, and general mischief. His neighbors have finally had it and take matters into their own hands. This leads to a very awkward predicament for the ghost with the most.





	Unforeseen Situation

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're the type to get hung up on details, the Deetz's and Maitlands's went on a Neitherworld cruise. Not an earthly one.

Lydia was on a cruise with her parents, all four of them, and Beetlejuice had been expressly forbidden to tag along because of the events of the last family trip, the fact the campgrounds were still closed for ‘renovations’ a year later and that they narrowly avoided a lawsuit made Chuck firm in the fact that Beetlejuice was not invited on this trip, and Lydia wasn’t allowed to summon him either. The past two days had been a whirlwind of brattier than normal Beetlejuice, and there were still five to go, Jacques and Ginger had finally had enough of Beetlejuice’s increased pranks and bratty behavior, it was time for a little mischief of their own, the skeleton and spider conspired together to find something to remove the Juice from Beetlejuice.

As luck would have it a commercial had been airing as of late, it advertised a collar that would prevent ghost dogs from using their powers; it probably worked on human ghosts and demons, or whatever specter Beetlejuice actually was, his name for himself seemed to change daily. As he was particularly powerful Ginger suggested some specter proof ropes as well. After all she assumed he’d be able to remove the collar quickly. And at least one Beetlejuice free afternoon would be enough for a while. It wasn’t like they would leave him like that for too long. Maybe a day or two, they were sick of him, not cruel.

After making sure they had everything they may need Jacques and Ginger rang Beetlejuice’s door, “Come in!” called a sing song voice tinged with mischief. The two exchanged a look knowing a prank waited inside. Jacques opened the door before stepping in, a bucket of slime clattered to the floor in front of him.

“Nearly got me with that one, Beatle-juice.” Jacques laughed somehow showing more of his yellowed teeth in pretend mirth.

“You were supposed to come in, not stand at the doorbell like a ding-dong!”

Ginger side stepped the slime on the floor, her shoes tapping on the old wood. “That’s not very nice, and we brought you a present too.”

“You… What?” Beetlejuice looked dumbfounded, and then elated as his hair switched quickly from dingy yellow to a dusty pink. The pair almost felt bad for what they were about to do, almost. “What is it? Show me show me show me!” the Ghost chanted pouncing on Jacques with all the energy of a man several centuries younger. The little spider jumped on Beetlejuices back and closed the collar around his neck. He immediately sagged into Jacques like dead weight apparently having been floating just a little. “Hey what’s the big idea!?” he shouted hair going bright yellow and began fiddling with the collar trying to undo the clasp still on top of the skeleton. Jacques flipped him over and grabbed his wrists twisting them both behind him. “Sorry, Beatle-juice, but we have had it with your antics!”

“Yeah! We need little bit of rest in peace and quiet.” Ginger said getting in his face trying her best to look serious and intimidating.

“And your pranks are not very conductive to that!” Jacques agreed tying Beetlejuice’s hands firmly behind his back.

“Peace? Peace!” screeched Beetlejuice “I’ll have you both in pieces if you don’t untie that rope this second!” Jacques hesitated, the specters hair was white and pink, not red like he’d expected.

“I am sorry Beatle-juice; it is just for a little while.”

“So stuff a sock in it.” Ginger said, stuffing a dirty sock she found nearby in Beetlejuice’s mouth. “I don’t wanna hear a peep out of you until we come back to untie you.” She made sure the sock couldn’t be spat out by sticking web across his mouth and jaw. Beetlejuice's hair turned a bright scarlet after that his now angry ranting was muffled as he tried to kick out at Jacques, it didn’t help him wriggle away, and Jacques was deceptively strong for a skeleton. Jacques picked up the chubby ghost like he was weightless and used the rest of the rope to tie him to the couch. “So you will be comfortable while we are gone.” Ginger gave him pointers about how to tie it just right so Beetlejuice wouldn’t wriggle free, the seated specter giving his muffled complaints the entire time. Jacques looked to Ginger, “How long are we leaving him like this?”

“Eh, about two days?”

Beetlejuice shouted something two syllables which were muffled.

“Oh relax you’re already dead, you’re not gunna starve or choke or anything.” the little pink spider chided.

“Oui! You will be perfectly fine! See you then!” Beetlejuice was shouting several other things all which the pair was glad were muffled by the sock. And the stepped out the door leaving Beetlejuice to himself.

This sucked, his own neighbors! “What did I do to deserve this!” he paused. “What didn’t I do...”

All in all he was surprised they didn’t do something like this earlier. It probably wasn’t legal, per say, but the likelihood of any law officer assisting him of all ghosts was highly unlikely. If anything this would be his permanent fate if they had anything to say about it. He just hoped Jacques and Ginger were actually going to release him after two days. He wouldn’t starve, but being hungry was still an unpleasant feeling. And Lydia finding him like this would be embarrassing, his hair flipped to white again just thinking about it.

He wiggled testing his bonds. They didn’t give at all on his wrists; the rope cut into his dead flesh, Jacques was really good at tying these knots. He tried kicking his legs out and found they must be tied somehow to the couch, he couldn’t move them that far forward or to the sides. Trying to twist in his seat wasn’t happening either let alone moving from side to side. Next to no wiggle room. Great. Like a fly in a web. He tried for a few more hours but made no headway, he only succeeded in frustrating himself , it was now a waiting game and what’s worse the stiff could feel his stiffy getting more urgent.

The moment Jacque had restrained his wrists Beetlejuice had the beginnings of a hard on. The collar had been a shock, but now that he thought about it, being powerless and tied up was so… fucking hot, his hair got a few more neon pink and magenta streaks in it. And Ginger had been so domineering, he briefly pictured her in full dominatrix regalia, sharp heels digging into his hard cock as she tapped away some tune, and oh no. oh no no no. that was not a good track to go down without some way to satisfy himself.

He tried shifting a little more in his seat and found he could rut in place just a little. It wasn’t much friction, and frankly it was more annoying than satisfying, but it’s not like he had anything else to do.

He moved back to thinking of Ginger digging sharp little heels into his weeping cock, she twisted them in a pirouette and slammed her full body weight into his balls. He moaned into the sock trying to get more friction. What about Jacques, what would he do? Beetlejuice wondered slowing his rutting to a lazy pace. Beetlejuice imagined he’d be into impact play, and pinching his skin to see the marks left behind.

Beetlejuice moaned again sucking the sweat from his old sock. And putting more force into his rutting. Yeah, this would be a fantasy he’d be revisiting when he could really play with himself.

He imagined Jacques laying a belt across his bare ass, leaving welts and bruises bad enough he wouldn’t be able to sit for days. Or or, whipping him with a nasty bull whip across his naked back and chest, white hot pain blooming across his whole body. Ginger twisted his nipples hard and pulled his chest hair, she skittered down his body leaving little stabs from her heels, her feather light touch on his abused cock. He trembled and moaned again, he was breathing through his nose. Imaginary Ginger was dirty talking now.

“Some ghost with the most you are,” Imaginary Ginger teased his cock circling his tip with her light furry touches. “Pathetically tied up like a fly in my web.” Jacques lashed his back again making his back arch and toes curl. “Can’t even keep from being a disgusting mess during sex too.” She continued wiping precum off his tip and then pulling the hair at the base of his cock.

Beetlejuice whimpered trying desperately to increase his pace; he was so achingly hard now. He just needed some release. How long had he been at this, it was dark outside now.

A knock came from the door.

Oh no. Beetlejuice glanced down at the wet spot in his pants. That would have gone unnoticed with all the other stains but the striped tent certainly wouldn’t, let alone the color of his hair, he was careful that no one saw this color outside of the bedroom.

“Beetlejuice!” drawled the monster across the street “I know you’re in there!” he shouted banging on the door. “I’m gunna get you for what you done did to my poor cactus!”

It had seemed so funny at the time, turning it into a very large, very angry, very prickly snake. It chased that dumb barky dog around for hours before it turned back into a regular cactus. But now that seemed so much less funny. The thought of the hairball across the street finding him in such a. Compromising situation, it would be humiliating, and sent a twitch right to his dick. “No that’s not sexy at all!” he thought hoping to any higher being that the door wouldn’t open.

But it did. The Monster Across the Street stepped into Beetlejuice’s living room. Making direct eye contact with the ‘soul’ occupant. There was a beat of silence as the Monster took in the scene of the ghost with the most embarrassing hard on, and the bright shock of pink on the specters scalp. Beetlejuice broke it by making a muffled plea for help.

“What. In tarhooty, is going on here?”

Ginger and Jacques must have heard the Monster banging on the door, but they arrived too late, and now all three neighbors were in Beetlejuice’s living room. The Monster turned to the two new comers.

“I is not what you think!” Jacques started

“I should hope so, that’s the worst rope work I’ve ever seen!” Ginger and Jacques exchanged looks.

“What?” they said in almost unision.

“and you should never leave your sub alone, dead or not.” He said closing the door behind them all.

“Sub?” asked the two

“Murff?” asked Beetlejuice.

“Is that not what’s going on here?” the monster asked moving closer to Beetlejuice. His hand hovered over Beeltejuice’s throbbing shame.

“May I?” he asked. Beetlejuice was unsure, but god he was so hard and needy. He made a muffled noise of consent and looked pointedly away from all of his neighbors. Hey was that a new stain by the bookcase?

The Monster squeezed Beetlejuice hard through his pants. He screamed and his body tried to arch forward but was stopped by the rope. The Monster laughed low and slow “They leave alone for a long time, little tenderfoot?” he asked stroking him slow trough his pants. Beetlejuice only responded with quiet moan and by thrusting up as best as he could in the restrictive binding. 

Ginger and Jacque stood rooted in their spot watching what was unfolding before them. They both knew the boasts Beetlejuice made about his sex life, but in all their lives or afterlives they’d never met anyone willing to say they’d bedded the ghost, and they had never seen that shade all over his head, maybe a few streaks when he was talking about his own sexual conquests, but never all over. Even his beard hair had a pink tinge to it.

“Um, Mistah Monster,” Ginger started while approaching. “We aren’t. Uh, how do I put this?” she asked looking to Jacques for help.

“We are not in a sexual relationship with Beatle-juice.” Jacques firmly stated. “We just had had it with his pranks and decided a couple of days would be alright to leave him…”

He stared at Beetlejuice feeling guilty now.

“No? I guess it’s not what I think after all.” The Monster laughed he stopped stroking and the most pitiful muffled whine the three had ever heard came from Beetlejuice. A very malicious grin spread across the Monsters face. “Tell you two what, you can leave, I’ll deal with ol’ Beetlejerk here.”

“I don’t know...” Jacques started.

“Yeah, that sounds… rape-y.” Ginger said flatly. The monster laughed loudly.

“Tell you what,” he said cupping Beetlejuice’s chin and removing the webs covering it. “Let’s hear it from you.” Beetlejuice tried uselessly to spit out the wet sock; the monster reluctantly removed it for him.

“Please,” Beetlejuice begged, surprising everyone in the room including himself. “Put that back in my mouth and fuck me senseless.”

Ginger and Jacques stood stock still. Had they unknowingly played out one of this depraved ghost’s fantasies? Guessing from that bright pink hair that answer was yes. The Monster grinned. “Anything else, Tenderfoot?” Beetlejuice faltered a little. The Monster seemed like he might know a thing or two about kinks and the like.

“Y- Yeah,” he glanced at Jacques and Ginger then decided screw it he didn’t care who knew his sex life, “I want you to hit me and make it hurt, I want to be helpless while you do whatever you want with me. Humiliate me! Draw it out, make me beg, I’m already a horny mess.” He glanced down at his tight pants. “But, I think I could last a little longer.” He thought for a second longer about his entertainment for the last few hours. “And I, uh, don’t care who joins, watches, or goes.” Jacques and Ginger’s mouths fell open; Jacque had to pick his jaw up off the floor. “Just not the dog!” Beetlejuice added hastily. The Monster laughed loudly slapping his knee.

“’Course not little tenderfoot.” He said stuffing the sock back into Beetlejuice’s open waiting mouth. He began untying the ghost from the couch. He paused to yank the collar experimentally. “No juice, huh tenderfoot?” Beetlejuice shook his head, the monster pulled him up by the collar, he struggled to stay standing up on his tip toes. And then he dropped him to the floor. Beetlejuice yelped when he hit. “Now Beetlejuice, this is important. If you want me to stop make three long noises and hold up two fingers from your fist. Got it?” Beetlejuice nodded. “Do it for me now so I know what to look for.”

Beetlejuice made three two second high-pitched muffled yells and stuck two fingers out of his fist the index and middle.

”Good, now lest get started.” The Monster untied Beetlejuice’s hands, he started to stand but the Monster forced him down. “On yer knees” he growled. The Monster’s tone sent a thrill down Beetlejuice’s spine, this really would be interesting. “Strip.” He growled. Beetlejuice did so quickly, removing his jacket and shirt in one go. Jacques couldn’t help but stare, he’d worn the body at one point, but he didn’t really explore it much. He noted that Beetlejuice’s nipples were pierced and wondered if they had been like that before. Ginger averted her eyes but hadn’t left yet either. Beetlejuice had removed his shoes and pants now. His normal smell didn’t seem to be that bad in the moment. Ginger had long suspected he used his powers to make his smell more repellent.

Beetlejuice was still on the floor and the Monster put a toe on his chest and eased him onto his back pressing down a little harder. “Are a you two joining us, or ya gunna to be an audience?”

“What the hell,” Jacques said moving forward. “I am game.” Beetlejuice looked a little surprised. “You are running this show though,” he said to the Monster “tell me what you want me to do.” The Monster laughed, “I’ll leave that mostly up to you, you heard what he wanted.”

“Em… right.” Jacques said looking down at Beetlejuice almost trembling on the floor while the Monster ground his heel into his chest, barely dragging the spur against his skin.

“Um… “Ginger started. “I’m, too curious to leave, but I don’t think I’ll join.” She said sitting in a nearby armchair. The Monster nodded removing his boot from the dead man’s chest to toe his junk not too rough, yet, but it was enough Beetlejuice ground down against the contact making a keening noise. “Got any toys around here?” the Monster asked and Beetlejuice nodded.

Jacques knelt down to peel back the web, Beetlejuice spoke around the sock. “Big chest, right corner in the bedroom, behind the mirror.” Jacques replaced the web and stood to find the chest.

“I’ll be back with it.” It was a rather big one. He opened it to peek inside; there were a lot of things he didn’t recognize in there. He hadn’t been the most adventurous man before becoming a skeleton. He picked up the chest and made his way back to the living room. The monster had Beetlejuice’s arms tied behind his head and to the collar, in an uncomfortable looking position. Beetlejuice didn’t seem to mind though, he was abnormally quiet, shaking a little and… was his dick pierced too, Jacques swore to get a better look at that later, the shiny silver ball really stood out against the red stained cock. Jacques also noted that all of Beetlejuices body hair was bright pink.

The Monster opened the chest. “Well well, quite the collection, Beetlebrat.” Beetlejuice made no noise as the monster rifled through the chest. He withdrew a leather flogger, that might be used by a horse jockey, and used it to tilt Beetlejuice’s head back a little. Then he quickly struck him across the belly with it. Beetlejuice breathed sharply though his nose and doubled over a little. Jacques looped his bony fingers trough Beetlejuice’s hair and pulled him upright. A little muffled groan escaped Beetlejuice as he spread his knees to brace himself for the next blow. It came down a little gentler than the first but not much. The Monster alternated hard hits with light caresses across the ghost’s chest and stomach. The Monster motioned for Jacques to lay him over the coffee table. From this vantage point Beetlejuice could see Ginger playing with herself watching. Getting off to his misery. That sent a little excitement through Beetlejuice. The Monster continued whipping Beetlejuice, now really focusing on his ass, a few to the back but mostly on his ass. Jacques’ touches were gentler rubbing the welts on his body and playing with his hair.

After Beetlejuice was sobbing more than moaning the Monster stopped. “You still alright, Tenderfoot?”

Beetlejuice nodded and the Monster gave him a little pat on his ass making him flinch.

Jacques wiped tears from the ghosts face. “You’ve done so good,” Jacques told him “such lovely noises you make.” He said a few more things in French and Beetlejuice leaned into Jacques touch and sighed shakily through his nose. The Monster came back from the chest after rummaging around in it, Beetlejuice couldn’t see what he’d brought back, but he hoped it was one of the big dildos. He was a little disappointed the monster didn’t ram whatever he grabbed right into his ass. Instead he slipped one lubed and gloved finger into his hole and stretched him slowly one finger at a time until he got to three after that Beetlejuice impatiently ground down against the monsters fingers.

“Easy, easy,” drawled the Monster bracing a hand against Beetlejuice’s backside. Beetlejuice whined when he realized he couldn’t try to ride the monsters hand again. “You tuckering out on me little tenderfoot?” the Monster asked slowing his pace even further. Beetlejuice made a frustrated long whining noise that ended in almost a sob. “I guess you’ve had along enough wait, ain’t ya?” Beetlejuice nodded quickly as best as he could. The Monster slid the dildo in slowly but not tortuously, he let Beetlejuice get used to it before the ghost ground further into it making needy little noises, then he slid it all the way out and Beetlejuice sobbed again.

The Monster motioned for Jacques to take his place. Jacques slid it in quickly to the hilt, Beetlejuice screamed and his legs shook. “S-sorry.” Jacques mumbled.

Beetlejuice shook his head and did a thumbs up hoping Jacques would keep doing that. The Monster removed the web and sock kneeling in front of Beetlejuice. And then he got an eyeful of the Monsters erect dick. It was long and pink and must have been sheathed somewhere in all that fur. “Please tell me you’re gunna put that in my mouth.” He pleaded. The Monster chuckled cupping Beetlejuice’s face with both hands.

“You bet your pasty ass I am.” The Monster said placing a chaste kiss on the ghosts forehead and untied Beetlejuice’s arms and positioned him so he could get a better kneeling angle into Beetlejuice’s mouth and so that Beetlejuice could brace himself for Jacques hard and fast pace. Beetlejuice wondered if Jacques intuitively knew he liked it rough or if had just been a long time since he’d had sex. He figured on the latter and focused on the big wet dick in front of him. He licked it from base to tip and swirled his tongue around the tip and slid the whole thing into his mouth and down his throat. “No gag reflex?” Beetlejuice hummed in response sliding his tongue up and down what was still in his mouth. The Monster gave a stuttering thrust in reaction, gripping both sides of Beetlejuices head and tangling his fingers in that neon pink hair. He soon had and slow and controlled momentum thrusting in and out of Beetlejuice’s experienced mouth.

Ginger fought back a moan at the sight of the trio, Beetlejuice bruised up and skewered by the other two, she’d never seen him like this before, obedient, that is. She decided she’d get a piece of the action too and letting the other three know she was there started giving Beetlejuice a hand job, she was absolutely not putting that piece of anatomy in her mouth, or anywhere else for that matter. Beetlejuice moaned around the Monsters dick arms shaking holding himself up. “You better not fall, Beetlejuice; death by group sex is not the way I wanna go.” Beetlejuice popped the monsters dick out of his mouth.

“Not the worst way to go.”

“Shut up and suck” commanded the Monster.

“Yes sir.” Beetlejuice mumbled quickly before swallowing the monsters dick again. Ginger noticed a little twitch from the ghost’s dick at the command.

“Why, Beetlejuice, I do believe you actually like getting bossed around.” She teased. Beetlejuice almost gave a retort but the monster grabbed a fistful of his hair.

“Don’t you stop again.” He warned. Ginger giggled at the resulting twitch from his cock. Beetlejuice tentatively put a hand on the monsters hip to try to get him to go faster. The monster pulled out.

“Faster, fuck me harder, please.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, fuck, face fuck me already, stop being gentle.”

“All right, but you asked for it.” Growled the monster grabbing fistfuls of neon hair and plunging his dick down the ghosts throat. Beetlejuice made a gagging noise and the sudden force, but quickly adjusted to the new pace. Ginger and Jacques matched pace with the monster. Jacques slammed the dildo into Beetlejuices prostate in quick succession then changed angles when Beetlejuice got too close to finishing. The Monster came first, with a deep guttural growl. Beetlejuice tried his best to swallow it all. But it was a big load, a lot still ended up on his face as the monster was still spurting when he withdrew. Beetlejuice grabbed the monsters hips and licked the rest clean.

Jacques pulled Beetlejuice back into the couch and Ginger crawled up to Beetlejuice’s face. “Look at you, such a filthy little cum slut.” She taunted.

“You got the filthy part right, Ginge,” He looked her right in the eyes. “you have no idea what that’s doing to me. Keep going.” He added. Catching on she continued

“I’d bet its making that dirty little dick of yours hard to ignore.” The Monster grabbed said dick roughly. And Beetlejuice bucked up into it.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!” He blew hard through this mouth. Ginger noticed he really did smell different, more like rotting leaves and wet earth than his normal pungent self. Jacques moved to get a good angle with the dildo while the monster started getting Beetlejuice finished off. Soon they had a fast and rough pace going while the ghost keened and gripped the sofa.

“I think I like you like this” Ginger said pinching at his face.

“Best noises I’ve heard come out of yer mouth since I met ye.”

“Oui who knew watching you squirm would be this much fun!”

“I was actually talking about the whole crying and begging, it’s a good look for you Beetlejuice.”

Jacque hit Beetlejuice’s prostate on purpose this time and he came hard into the Monsters hand. The Monster lifted the mess to Beetlejuice’s face and he dutifully licked off before lying heavily back into the couch with a loud sigh. The Monster moved to sit on the other side of Beetlejuice as Jacques had already sat down to his left. Ginger left to find a blanket in Beej’s room for the shaking and naked ghost. He looked at them and didn’t say anything as the Monster pulled him close to his side, or when Ginger returned with a blanket she wrapped around him.

The three would occasionally glance from Beej’s hair to each other. It was a different color almost every time, it seemed to finally settle on a mixture of purple, yellow green, and yellow orange streaks. From experience these were colors he had when distressed in some way. They all said nothing waiting for him to say something. It was half an episode of some late night trash show and cuddling that Beetlejuice broke the silence. “That was fantastic, by the way.” His honesty surprised the three.

“You are not mad?” asked Jacque.” About the tying you and leaving you thing?” Beej hesitated.

“No, I mean, I was a little pissed off but more annoyed than mad. I get it, I’ve been worse than usual.” He snickered “surprised you guys didn’t lock me in some cupboard or something sooner.” The Monster pulled Beej in a little closer until he was more or less lying on the big furry pillow. “This though” he gestured to the cuddle pile. “Was a surprise, I mean, the sex was a surprise. But the staying after? Even more surprising.” The three exchanged glances.

“Beatle-juice?... what do people normally do after sex with you?”

“Leave for the nearest testing clinic” He laughed nobody else did. His hair turned even more orange.

“that was a joke, I don’t have anything, promise. That’s the only clean bill of health I got!” he laughed at his own joke again. And again no one else laughed. He shifted uncomfortably tearing his eyes away from the screen to look each one of them in the face. Ginger turned off the TV.

“Beetlejuice, we are serious is that always how it is? Do people really just have sex with and leave?” Ginger asked point blank. He squirmed again, feeling more naked now than before, and his face felt hot, his eyes stung, he knew his hair must be purple or blue now but he was determined to brush this off with a joke.

“Yep, sometimes they don’t even bother letting me finish, just get theirs and go! I’m like junk food for sex, you immediately regret having me!” he laughed again, a little more forced than the last two times. “Could… you drop it now?” he looked away wishing he wasn’t wearing the collar and could just zap himself away, or sink into the ground where no one could talk to him.

“Of course Beatle-Juice, we will drop it for now.” Jacques said giving a sharp look in Ginger’s direction. She sighed,

“Ok, for now, But I want to talk about it before next time.”

Next time?

The Monster rubbed Beetlejuice’s arm and shoulder. Ginger turned back on the show, they didn’t miss much. They tried to watch to show and let Beetlejuice be, but, they had all noticed he was crying and trying to hide it. Jacques continued unknotting his hair as gentle as he could, and Ginger was resting her head on his hand like a pillow. The Monster was still softly rubbing his shoulder. The movie ended and none of them had actually watched it. But couldn’t bare to get up and leave. The infomercials started up.

“Why are you guys being so nice?” his voice cracked when he said it, he hated it. “I’ve been nothing but a jerk to you.”

“I will admit” started the Monster “you are a pest, without a doubt.” Beetlejuice snorted and laughed “and, I was thinking of doing that to you. What you said earlier, getting mine and getting going.”

“But?” Beetlejuice prodded.

“It ain't right to do that. And ‘sides I never heard you be honest before. Caught me by surprise.”

“But…” Beetlejuice continued, “I only asked you to fuck, you didn’t have to stay...”

“Yes I did, little tenderfoot.” Beetlejuice full on sobbed at that and buried his face into the blanket.

“Oh, there there Beetlejuice, don’t be sad!”

“I’m not Ginge,” he caught his breath and tried to tone down the ugly crying. “I don’t I’ve ever been happier.”

“That’s really sad.” Remarked Jacques, Beetlejuice kicked him lightly in the ribs.

“Shut up.” He sniffled. “I’m confused, I guess?”

“Is that one orange? Or the yellowish color?” Jacque asked Beetlejuice ran his fingers through his hair.

“The dark yellow, it was orange?” he asked tugging an end to where he could see it. “Oh, no wonder you think I’m upset.” He said glaring at the dark purple.

“You’ve cycled through every color I know and some I’ve only seen just now.” The Monster spoke softly, Beetlejuice hadn’t known he could speak quieter than shout.

“Oh.” Was all he said on the matter, wishing not for the first time that he could color it permanently.

“I guess neon pink is kinky?” Ginger half asked.

“Kinda,” he laughed a little. “It scales from light pink to magenta, depends on how frustrated I am. Can someone take this collar off? I can’t get it.” Jacques removed it and the Monster rubbed his neck where it had been. He lay there a moment longer sliding back to the dark yellow color before he zapped over to the door holding it open, his clothes back on looking the same as always, aside from his hair. The three stood and made their way to the door. “And…” he mumbled “thanks for that… the sex and the, um, after… that was, I liked it.” He didn’t meet any of their eyes.

“Anytime, Tenderfoot, and I do mean that.”

“Yeah well, don’t hold your breath.” His tough guy façade was back in place. The Monster put a hand on ghosts shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. “I, I’ll keep that in mind…” he said meaning it.

“We’re real sorry about be-“Ginger started Beetlejuice cut her off. “Water under the overpass, just don’t tell anyone about the no juice thing… that could get me and Lyds in a lot of trouble.”

“We would never!”

“Wouldn’t a even crossed my mind, ‘night tenderfoot, you best be hitting the hay soon too.”

“That s the plan, cowpoke.” He waved the three off and closed the door. The living room showed no signs of what had happened. Other than the collar lying on the coffee table. They must have cleaned up while he wasn’t paying attention. He took the time to actually take off his clothes to put on his pajamas. Admiring the purple stripes across his chest and belly, he turned to see the ones across his back and ass too. Maybe he would take up the Monster’s offer. He knew his way around the bedroom, and Beetlejuice did like sucking cock more than he’d ever admit out loud. Especially one long enough to get down his throat like that. “I wonder if I could get Ginger to tap dance in those cleat tap shoes across my dick.” He laughed. “I got about as good a chance of getting her to do that as I do getting the Maitlands to have a threesome with me!” He slid into bed and turned off the light. But not going straight to sleep, he thought over the Monster’s offer and wondered what sort of trouble they might get up to together.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't where I was gunna go with this at first. Maybe I'd have just had the fantasy and Jacques and Ginger not making eye contact for a month after finding Beetlejuice a horny unfulfilled wreck after two days of trying to get off. or Jacques and Ginger kinda giving him a pity fuck.  
But then, a Thought! What would be more embarrassing to happen right now? MAS of course was the answer. So Hope you enjoyed this, whatever it was. As it will probably be a stand alone fic, and not a part of the Beetlejuice au amalgamation I have in the works. but hey who knows I may build on it later.


End file.
